Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, and more particularly, to a display screen system and a control method for a display screen system.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display technology develops, peoples begin to increasingly pay attention to a flexible liquid crystal display screen. Particularly, there has presented some electronic products using the flexible liquid crystal display screen, such as a mobile phone, etc., at present.
Different from a conventional display screen having a rigid outer frame, a flexible display screen does not have a rigid outer frame or just has a flexible outer frame. In this way, the flexible display screen may typically achieve some special functions by means of its flexibility.
One problem with such a display screen is in that it is not sufficient for the display screen to resist an external impact since it does not have a rigid outer frame or just has a flexible outer frame, thus the display screen is easily damaged. Therefore, it generally requires a corresponding accommodating structure to accommodate and protect the display screen when it is not in use.
Currently, known electronic products using a flexible display screen typically use two protection modes for protecting the display screen, one mode is to provide a housing for protecting the display screen, and the other mode is to provide a space for extension and retraction of the display screen, into which the display screen may be retracted when it is not used.
However, it is generally difficult for the current flexible display screen to control the location and extent of its retraction when retracted, and no other related operations or functions can be automatically performed during or after its retraction.